For copying data between tapes using two digital video tape recorders, at present it may be necessary to connect two digital video tape recorders via a cable, for example, and transmit video data as analog signals such as analog component signals and analog composite signals or as digital signals such as serial component digital signals (e.g. SMPTE259M-C).
Transmission of video signals as analog signals, however, may require D/A conversion of video data at the reproduction side, and A/D conversion of video data at the recording side. These conversions may degrade the high picture quality inherent in digital video tape recorders and, thus, video data is significantly degraded in the data copying process. Degradation of picture quality may be greatly improved by transmitting video data in a serial component digital signal form but this may require a high-speed digital interface circuit on both the reproduction and recording sides, resulting in a larger and more expensive image recording and reproducing apparatus.